She's One Thing, He's Another
by Always Juliet
Summary: They are from different worlds. Their love could never be. Of course they wish it could. All we can do is wish that they would see that just because So Random and Mackenzie Falls are enemies, doesn't mean they have to be. My first story! Alot of one shots
1. Their Different

She was a girl

He was a boy

She was Allison Munroe

He was Chad Dylan Cooper

She was a two-name happy girl.

He was a three-name jerk face.

Her nickname was Sonny.

His nickname was Chip Dramapants.

She cared.

He didn't.

She got the best of him.

He showed her that she could be mean.

She thought she could be friends with everybody and that everybody was nice.

He told her otherwise.

She was a 'Random'.

He was a 'Fall'.

'So Random' is Random.

'Mackenzie Falls' is Drama.

'So Random' hates 'MacKenzie Falls'.

'Mackenzie Falls returns that hate.

She had a crush on him.

He had a crush on her.

She said he has one sparkling eye.

He said she has pretty hair.

Yet she thinks all they will ever be is frienemies.

Yet he wishes they could be more then frienemies.

Their love could never be because of who they are?

Maybe. Maybe. They could. All they can do is wish. OR not listen to what their castmates say.........


	2. Read Between The Fights

**Thanks everybody who added this story to their story alert, favorite stories list, and posted a review. It meant something to me and boosted my confidence. And big thanks to** _**TrinityFlower of Memories **_**for giving me ideas for the 2nd chapter.**

** -Juliet  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothin.**

* * *

Her definition of their fights is: A strange argument that just made her think she was felling for him.

His definition of their fights is: A way to talk to Sonny without having to act.

She thought their fights were stupid.

He thought their fights were something to cherish.

Does she secretly love their fights?

Does he secretly love their fights?

She thought the fights made her mean.

He thought the fights helped him get through his day.

She didn't understand why he kept fights going.

He knew that their fights never ended.

She tried to ignore him.

He wouldn't let her.

Her cast mates thought she was taking the 'Hate-Mackenzie Falls-Thing' a little too far.

His cast mates just thought it was another one of his 'Get-Sonny-to-Join-The Falls-Plans'.

She'd bump into him, when she was looking at her phone.

He'd bump into her, when he was reading his script.

She'd try to be nice.

He'd insult her.

She'd play cool.

He'd keep going on the insult train.

She'd scream.

He'd yelled.

She'd sigh.

He'd roll his eyes.

She said 'Good'.

He said 'Good'.

Then she said 'Fine'.

And he said 'Fine'.

She storm away saying he wrecked her day.

He'd walk away feeling like she complete his day.

He'd call later and yell 'Fine!'

She'd answer back with a simple 'Fine!'

She found a way to forgive him for the day.

He'd didn't understand why she did.

But of course there will be in a fight again tomorrow. For a different reason.

That's a fight with Chad, for you.

That's a fight with Sonny, for you.

Who wins the fights anyways? It's not even a fist fight.

In Sonny's head, Chad wins.

In Chad's head, Sonny wins.

Of course their not going to tell other people that.

Will they ever know the meaning of a 'Channy Fight'?

Is it secret love? Or really hate?

It's their choice to answer the question. But they don't even know the answer........

* * *

**Thanks! Reviews would be nice.**

** And maybe for the fun of it, I will write a Chapter 3. Not sure what it will be about yet. I'll think about it.  
**


	3. Without Each Other

**O.K. I don't know if this chapter is any good. I sat at my computer for a long time thinking of what to write. It was meant to be on what Chad and Sonny's life is like without each other, but I think I got of track. So I'm not sure what its about now. I was thinking about doing a chapter for every episode, but that's 13 episode to catch up on. Plus not all the episodes have 'Channy' in it. I think I will write one on the new episode 'Prank'd', when it comes out. Thanks.  
**

**-Juliet  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**

* * *

She never expected to meet him.

He never expected to fell for her.

Life before Chad was plain.

Life before Sonny was prefect.

She didn't have someone annoying her everyday.

He didn't have a girl in his life that he wishes he could date.

She didn't understand why he helped her.

He thought it was a way to patch the hole of reject.

She couldn't see that he liked her.

Everybody else could see right through him.

She was different then the other girls.

He didn't understand why she had to be 'The One'

Life before Chad was full peacefulness.

Life before Sonny was full of stress.

She had joy in what she did.

He just acted for money.

Now she worked on a T.V. show.

Now he had a reason to go to work.

She was now a star.

He was now a star who learned that he couldn't get every girl he wanted.

She didn't get why she had to meet him.

He thought it was destiny.

She was shirley in for the ride of her life.

He may be the reason of it.

But did she really need Chad in her life?

Did he really need Sonny in his life?

You wouldn't think so at first look.

But Chad was a jerk without Sonny.

Well, he was always a jerk.

But now he had a reason to be a jerk…..

To hide his feelings for Sonny.

Sonny was always happy.

Everybody was nice in her eyes.

Or just misunderstood.

But Chad broke her shell

O.K. Maybe they do need each other.

But does Sonny really want to date a jerk?

Does Chad really want to date a comedian and not a 'real actress'?

Oh, come on!

Isn't it true that

Opposites attractive?

Well, Chad and Sonny are opposites.

Their meant to be, am I right…………...?

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Review as you please.**


	4. Can You Take A Prank?

**I had a huge writer's block!! I said I was going to write about the new episode 'Prank'd (which I did), but after watching it. I sat at my computer. Ready to start a story, but wrote nothing. Plus, were I live, it's very hot right now (Its summer) so there is a whole bunch of bugs around! Going inside my keyboard! I'm trying to ignore them. So you know what I did? I went and watched all the Sonny with a Chance episodes (That came out) on youtube, about ten times. I finally got the story down! Its my classic way of writing.**

** I would love if you gave me of ideas for another chapter..... :)**

**~Juliet**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Sonny with a Chance or the episode 'Prank'd'. (I wish I did thou. Doesn't everybody?)  
**

* * *

Can you take a prank?

She can take a prank.

He can't take a prank.

She loves pranks.

He hates pranks.

She thinks pranks are funny.

He thinks pranks are childish.

Too bad that they already like each other.....

Of course, she pulls pranks herself, sometimes.

Of course, he doesn't have a funny bone in his body.

But she never means it in a mean way.

He's funny when he is trying NOT to be.

She has an interesting way of auditioning for movies.

He always gets the lead roles.

She pours maple syrup on the producers.

He's Chad Dylan Cooper for crying out loud!

Sonny, you're very........clever.

Chad, please don't be conceited for once.

She really wanted the part.

He thought the audition was real.

She was born for the part.

He wanted her to get the part.

Why do you think he arranged it?

For her NOT to get it?

He said he came to the 'Randoms' hang out to talk about him.

But really, to show Sonny the new movie.

She didn't think he was fit for the part of the host anyways.

He's not doing 'Double Duty' now.

Yeah. I said 'Duty'.

That's a good thing. Zora's the host and Grady will stop laughing.

She thought Chad was out to get her.

He only winked at her.

She's not sure what it meant.

He likes her. No biggy.

Romantic, right?

Not really.

But it's a start.

She thinks Chad's car is TOO cool.

His car is the newest version of the convertible.

There's now elephant manure on it.

Too bad he has to pay a hundred bucks to get it cleaned.

But if he doesn't want to clean it himself….

That's not Sonny's problem.

That's his problem.

To bad he won't clean it himself.

Sonny would thou.

She thought it was cute how he got glued to the floor.

He was stuck there for hours.

Glued to the floor.

Glued to the window.

Staring at his car.

That was 'not clean'.

She thought he was cute, all and all.

She definitely doesn't care about the outside of a person.

What a day!

She's not Fashionita.

He's not host.

I guess they both lost.

But they love each other either way.

Had to say it.

Sadly,

Today is not the day.

For them to see it.

Here we go again.............

Maybe tomorrow?

Doubt it…

But what can you do?

Sonny and Chad are not very good listeners.

At least not to their 'VIEWER'.

'WE' in other words.

Know who they are?

They, who are reading this.

Just to tell you....

No matter how much we yell at the T.V.

For them to get together…

They won't.

Honest

And

Clear.

Come on, Sonny.

Come on, Chad.

Don't keep 'WE' waiting.

We got 'Prank'd' again...

Can we take a prank?

* * *

**Sorry about the spelling mistakes and misunderstanding to the word 'US'. It did not mean United States. So I changed it to 'WE' instead. Thanks!**

**~Juliet **

**Thanks for reading!!~Review! Review! Review! Review!~YAY! Chapter 4 is done!~  
**


	5. Memories of Sonny and Chad

**This is sadly my last chapter of this story. :( I would keep this going. But I've got nothing. I could keep writing.**** But it would be a bunch of random words in a poem with know meaning. Sorry. But I have no ideas!  
**

**~Juliet**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance, any of the Sonny with a Chance episodes or Selena Gomez.**

**Oh and I didn't use all the episodes in this. Mostly because I didn't think they had 'Channy' in it.  
**

* * *

In only

The few months

Sonny

And

Chad

Have known each other

They already have memories.

She was star stuck when she first saw him.

He was jerk and stole her yogurt when she was.

She got in trouble by her cast mates for just talking to him.

He got the 'So Random' parking spot and the yogurt.

She 'chickened' him into playing musical chairs.

He got well……chickened in.

She out smarted him into thinking she twisted her ankle.

He just thought 'Wow, she's good! She can act and she's cute. Did I really say that?!'

Awh. Young love.

And yes. Yes you did, Chad.

She got her sketch turned down by her cast mates.

He talked her into turning to the 'Mackenzie Falls' cast for comfort and support.

Her cast mates came to get her back.

His cast mate, Portlyn, told Sonny that it was just to keep 'So Random' from getting too popular.

This is when Sonny learns that Chad is a jerk.

She didn't get fan mail (Tawni was hiding it), so she pretended to be her own fan. Eric.

He secretly liked her so much, that he knew who she was on the spot.

She got herself in mess.

He saved her. He became 'Eric'

Of course his did so, just to try on the beard.

I don't think so…….

Her best friend finally was coming to visit her in Hollywood.

His birthday finally came around again.

She was now losing her best friend to Tawni and the cool stuff in Hollywood.

He could invite Sonny to the party. But he had to invite Tawni too. So it won't be weird.

She wanted to go to the party. But Lucy……. She said no.

He was sad.

Her best friend now wanted to go to the party.

He decided 'If Sonny's not coming, then she is not able to go into the party even if she wanted too!'

Want to know what she did?

She crashed the party.

Way to go, Sonny.

Sorry Chad. But you were a little mean.

She was getting interviewed for the 'Tween Weekly T.V'.

Chad steps in to put the publicity on himself.

She soon sees this. And yells at him.

She's now a diva to the public.

He is now a 'Poor Baby' to the public.

AND the puppy was in the middle.

She now, once again, out smarts Chad by making him look like a jerk on camera.

He once again thinks she is the most amazing person ever. His crush….got bigger.

She gets asked out by the one and only James Conroy (a.k.a Tawni's ex-boyfriend).

He's jealous. And he interrupts her date.

James dumps her for Tawni.

He got angry (Secretly, of course!)

Tawni and her come up with a plan to give James a taste of his own medicine. She needs his help.

He got asked out on a date by Sonny.

Uh……you forgot to add the word 'fake' between the words 'a' and 'date'.

Sorry Chad. No real date for you.

She then gets under pressure and kisses him.

Uh…….once again you forgot to add the word 'fake'.

He thought it was real.

OR wished it was real.

I think both.

What about you?

She missed her prom. She now is holding a secret prom.

He thought it was stupid. But he had to go.

She got stuck trying to run her prom, that she missed it.

He stayed to the end so he could dance with her. At least once.

But all I can say is…..

Stupid music!

She needed to break up Marshall and Ms. Bitterman.

He was nice and helped.

She knows people.

He does too.

The plan didn't go well.

But he helped her.

I guess.

She's Sonny.

He's Chad.

She wanted to play 'Sonny' in Chad's movie.

He picked himself to play 'Chad' in his movie.

Weird, right.

Too bad Selena got the part of Sonny.

Too bad Selena knew that Sonny and Chad were perfect for each other.

Too bad Selena quit and Sonny got her part.

Too bad Sonny thinking Chad had only one sparkling eye.

Too bad that the great Chad Dylan Cooper thought Sonny had pretty hair.

Awh…….just too bad.

Not!

She didn't get the part of Fashionita.

He didn't get the part as the host.

He winked at her thou!

He got prank'd.

She got prank'd.

We all got prank'd.

Sorry.

But what else can I say?

....

What had been said and written

in this last five chapters....

Are memories.

Memories

Of the

One

And

Only

'Channy'.

The 'not-together-yet' couple.

The 'Perfect' couple.

The 'Weird' couple.

The 'Funny' couple.

The 'Fine Fine Good Good', couple.

The couple that has us writing Fan Fictions about them.

How many Fan Fiction have been written about Sonny and Chad in this whole Sonny with a Chance category?

Like 1,000 and something.

We all read and review

Fan Fictions about them getting together

And dating.

And kissing.

And loving each other.

Because they hadn't done that yet.

Making us curious.

Making us crazy.

Making us 'Channy Freaks'

Making us only think about them.

Making us only write about them.

Making us have friends that think we are going insane because

'Channy' is all we talk about.

Making us watch Sonny with a Chance even if we are way too old.

Making us remember

The

Memories

Of

Sonny

And

Chad.

'Channy'

But she's one thing. He's another.

Their different.

They fight.

They can't live without each other.

They still like each other even when their prank'd!

Does it really matter what others think?

Or say?

Or do?

Of course not.

Just promise Chad and Sonny that

You won't forget

Them or their

Memories

Even long after

Their

Gone.

* * *

**If you want, I will write another chapter. But for now its complete. You would have to give me an idea thou.**

**~Juliet**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!  
**


	6. Imagination with Chad and Sonny

**Yeah, I know. Another chapter. Thanks for your reviews. I will write another chapter for other future Sonny with a Chance episodes. Don't ask me where I got this chapter idea. I don't even know!  
**

**~Juliet**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny. I don't own Chad.  
**

* * *

Some young children..

Have a wild imagination.

They believe in witches,

and elfs, and vampires, and monsters,

and Big Foot, and ghosts, and wizards,

and fairies.

Some may never grow out of this imagination.

Some like Sonny Munroe.

But other children.

Bless their hearts,

don't ever have an imagination.

Maybe its there parents fault.

They....

Have no laugh.

No heart.

No dream.

No kindness.

No hope.

Some like Chad Dylan Cooper.

Sonny's life has humor.

Chad's life has drama.

What would you like the most?

I'd go with humor.

But drama would be cool too.

It would be a....

Dramor.

Yeah.

That's what Sonny and Chad are.

Dramor.

If they dated,

that's what life would be like.

Ha Ha!

Sonny's full of life.

Chad's not.

Maybe because he had no imagination,

As a young boy.

He is, who he is now.

He didn't pretend to be a pirate when he was little.

She played 'Princess' and 'Wizards'

and 'hide-an-seek'

and 'tag'

and 'explorer'

all her life.

Even at the ruff age of 13.

Even when she should have been doing 'her-own-age' stuff.

Even when she was meant be firting with boys,

but she was playing football with boys.

Or dressing them up in dresses.

Or laughing a jokes about weird stuff with them that other girls

thought was immature.

He may have pretended to be a person or monster, or anything

BUT.....

There was money in it.

She had a web show for the fun of it.

'So Random' may have been her dream.

But she never thought it would happen.

He'd been acting all his life

'Imagination' didn't mean a thing to him.

He could never write his own script

like she did.

But she had dreams.

He didn't.

She had love in her heart.

He didn't.

She had a soul.

He didn't.

But she, for sure, changed his life.

His way of thinking

and living,

and learning.

Maybe for the better.

Or maybe for the worse.

But remember that

Imagination

will get you

to where you want to go.

But remember to only use it when needed.

And not when your auditioning for a part in a movie

or trying to get a job.

Or at work

Or talking to your teacher.

Be a Sonny.

Not a Chad.

But be you.

Have an imagination.

And DON'T, DON'T, DON'T

be a Ms. Bitterman.

That won't get you anywhere.

Just single for your whole life.

Till a person like a Sonny,

sets you up with their producer.

But hey.

What can you do.

Have an imagination....

* * *

**Soo.......what did you think? Its not as funny has my other stories and chapters, but it works. :)**

**Sorry if there is spelling or grammar mistakes.  
**


	7. The Property Of So Random

**WOW! **

**I feel like I haven't written poetry in a million years!**

**When I got a whole notebook full of poetry that I wrote when I was like 6.  
**

**And I don't want to abandon this story.**

**I had a little bit of a hard time writing this **

**because of my story 'True Or False' I'm in my 'Funny Mode' so I'll have to try and not talk like Zora.**

**~Juliet**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.  
**

* * *

The So Random Prop House

was property

of the

So Random Cast.

Correct.

AND

The Mackenzie Falls Prop House

was property

of the

Mackenzie Falls Cast.

Of course.

But of course

then

where came a day.

Wait no.

THE DAY

that 

**He **wanted the So Random Prop House.

for a

meditation room.

When

if you think about it....

it makes you think....

What happen to his old one?!

I guess it was maybe then **She** was

allow in the Mackenzie Falls Prop House.

But Anyways...

there was the day.....

She was having her normal day.

He was planning something.

She had Marshall tell her that they were losing the Prop House.

He was heading over to the So Random Prop House with Measuring tape.

She thought that he would care that they were losing there Prop House.

But of course he didn't!

He just ignored whatever she was says...

well he was......

He really was listening.

But he's an actor.

So you'd never know

for sure.

She learned that he got their Prop House and of course

got mad.

He got rid of everything that was 'Funny'.

He was shirley a serious man.

She was just insulted and hand-cuffed herself and her cast mates to a grome.

He's just laughed at her.

She and her cast got a new plan:

They were going to be the most annoying neighbors ever.

He tried not to give-up

AND

ran into the photo booth.

But then of course

He screams like a girl

because of Zora's rat

who used up all the film.

She was happy.

He felt bad about taking the prop house.

And learned that

they loved that

Not-Really-A-House House

more then

A Chad Dylan Cooper

could EVER.

So....

He came back to say sorry.

With a Lip gloss case,

A night light for the sarcophagus,

and

of course

an picture of him for his secret crush/enemy,

Sonny Monroe.

On the picture he wrote....

'To my biggest fan, I'm sorry, TV's Chad Dylan Cooper.'

She was touched by that.

Which is a little weird.

Tawni was grossed by it.

And Chad was hoping that she would truly like it....

even if he had no poetry bone

in his body

at

that

moment

in time.

This is a Tale about the Prop House.

A Tale For the Prop House.

But sadly,

not from the Prop House.

She will always remember it

He will always remember it.

Maybe one day She will be able to get mad at her husband (Him) one day.

Well...

we can all hope on

that.

* * *

**I wasn't really 'feelings it' when I wrote this. I need to get out of my humor mode and into my poetry mode.**

**ANYWAYS,**

**Sorry if this was spelling or grammar errors. It kind of 11:00 at night and I JUST got back from a camping trip.**

**..**

**..**

**..  
**

**REVIEW or you will have your prop house stolen from you!  
**


End file.
